Collision
by Ahdaze
Summary: "You'll never win. And you know it." He whispered darkly into my ear. And I smirked. Little did he know that if I went down, he would go down with me. Real summary inside. (Might want to skip the first chapter, it sucks XD)
1. Prologue

**Real summary:**

**This is a different world/universe. The Powerpuff girls don't have powers (yet*) and they go to a school where they are trained to be assassins. Their principal is Professor Ultonium. The Rowdyruff boys also do not have powers (again, yet*) and go to a school where they are also trained to be assassins. However, they go to a different school. Their principal is Mojo Jojo. How do they meet and what happens? Well, that's for you to find out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WON'T CONTINUE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Put one foot ahead of the other and keep on moving forward._

Blossom sighed. She stared at a slip of paper, not really seeing what was on it. Instead, she was listening into a girl named Princess and her cronies' conversation.

"Did you hear that there's been another death of an instructor?"

"I bet it was Buttercup again…."

"What's wrong with her? Freak."

"Yeah. I don't know why the teachers like her so much."

"I wonder why she hasn't been kicked out yet?"

"Well, she will be soon."

"You know, I overheard Buttercup and Bubble talking."

"What did they say?"

Blossom frowned. They shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversation. She was about to speak up when they said something that made her freeze.

"Well, I think that she killed her mother or something like that. They walked away before I could learn more."

The sounds of the conversation faded into white noise in Blossom's head. _Her mother's death… _

FLASHBACK

"_Mommy? Buttercup's being mean again! "_

_Bubbles whined as their mother was driving. Blossom rolled her eyes. Bubbles and Buttercup fought so much that it wasn't surprising that they were arguing. Of course, Buttercup wasn't going to let Bubbles tattletale and retaliated._

"_I'm not being mean! I'm just think that her hair would look better out of her pig-tails."_

_Blossom gave her the are-you-serious look. When did Buttercup ever care about fashion? The two bickered back and forth for a while. Blossom tuned out and stared out of her window. Today was their birthday, seeing that they were triplets. She didn't think that they should argue on such a special day but she learned long ago that you didn't get into a Buttercup and Bubbles fight. Suddenly, a ball of tissue whacked her on the head, jarring her back to reality._

"_Stop it Buttercup! It's not my fault you have a crush on Ace and he likes me better than you."_

_Buttercup answered by throwing her shoe at Bubble's head. It bounced off and landed right next to their mother._

"_Alright. Settle down girls. We're almost home."_

_Their mother said. But Bubbles and Buttercup didn't listen and continued to throw things at each other. Blossom got annoyed and joined in on the fighting. They were so busy fighting with each other that they didn't notice that most of their items were hitting their mother._

"_GIRLS! SIT BACK DOWN AND STOP FIGH-"_

_That was when a car crashed into them. And those were the last words from their mother ever to be spoken again._

END FLAHBACK

"Blossom? Hello?"

Blossom sat up with a start. She blinked and looked around, only to find Bubbles staring at her in a concerned way.

"Blossom? Are you alright? You kind of zoned out there….. You didn't even notice when I came to sit next to you."

"I'm fine."

Blossom gave her a reassuring smile. Bubbles nodded and started talking about Mike. Her boyfriend. Blossom pretended she was listening when she was actually observing Bubbles. She looked, well, different from the little girl that argued with her sister when she was 5. With a nice tan and curves, she was said to be the prettiest of the group. She had warm blue eyes and plush lips with blonde hair. Overall, she was dazzling. The only thing that marked that she was different than any regular dumb blonde **(No offence to blondes) **were the scars on her arms. The scars she earned through battle training…

Just then, all conversation stopped. Blossom looked up to see what caused it. She was answered by the arrival of her sister, Buttercup. Buttercup was gorgeous. With pale skin and a nice body and long black hair (*), it was hard not to say she was pretty. She had high cheek bones and her nose fit her perfectly. All of her features were perfectly proportional, as if she was carefully measure when she was created. The only thing that ruined the image were her eyes. They were a nice shade of green, but there was a coldness and wildness there. It was as if they were saying _I-will-kill-you-if-you-make-me-mad. _Blossom saw her coming over and gave her a reproachful look.

"You killed Instructor Hedge, didn't you?"

She asked. She ignored Blossom and sat down. Then she pulled out her iPod. Bubbles shared a look with Blossom and she snatched the iPod away from her. When the two concerned sisters asked what was going on, she retorted with a:

"Leave me alone. Go talk to your boyfriends or whatever."

Blossom frowned.

"First of all, you're more important than Dexter or Mike. Second of all, stop pushing us away."

Buttercup snorted and got up. Then she walked away. Bubbles called out after her but Blossom didn't hear what she said. Why? Well, her boyfriend was coming over. To tell the truth, she didn't like him. She only went out with him because she felt sorry for him. Dexter smiled and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, you want to go hang out with us?"

He jerked his head towards his table with a bunch of his friends. Blossom immediately shook her head. His friends were perverted and disgusting. She didn't want to even go near them. Dexter frowned.

"Why not?"

Blossom was saved from answering when she heard the announcement.

"All student report to the auditorium immediately."

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Again, one of you told me that I should not stop writing just because I don't get reviews, but reviews are one of the only things that get me to keep on writing. It shows me that someone in actually reading this. Also, to KIKI who asked for the chapters to be longer, I'm sorry, but this is going to be the average length. I'll make up for it by updating sooner. So, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_When you're the only sane person, you look like the only insane person._

The auditorium was packed. It was loud, with people talking about why they were called down to the auditorium. Bubbles craned her neck, trying to find her sisters. She saw Blossom, and headed towards her, only to see that she was surrounded by Dexter and his friends. Blossom shuddered. She didn't understand why she hung out with them. They were nothing but a bunch of creeps. She scanned the crowd again, this time looking for Buttercup. She wasn't there. Finally, she sighed, resorting to looking for her friends. Normal people wouldn't have gotten why she was so upset about having to sit with her friends but again, she wasn't normal. With her sisters, she knew they wouldn't stab her in the back. But with friends, who knew. She spotted Robin and walked towards her.

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit here?"

She asked. Robin nodded and gestured for her to sit down. As soon as she did, the space around her got crowded from the amount of people who wanted to sit next to her. Most people would have loved the attention, and at one point of her life, Bubbles did too. But things change and now she hated it. It drove her sisters apart and as much as Bubbles hated to admit it, she needed her sisters more than anything else. And Bubbles didn't understand why she was so popular. Sure, she was pretty, but she didn't do anything that warranted more attention then any other person in the school. Buttercup was always the one who did the outrageous things, but she wasn't popular. Just then, the doors were slammed open to reveal Buttercup and Mitch. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear. _Bubbles waved her over and she walked over with Mitch in tow. Buttercup shoved people away and pulled poor Robin out of her chair and plopped into it. Mitch sat on the other side of her.

"Feeling better, Ms. Grumpy?"

Bubbles asked, giving her a glare. Buttercup replied with a grunt.

"Settle down."

Those two words from Professor Ultonium were enough to get the crowd of teenagers to become as silent as snow. **(I don't know why I used this simile….Don't ask.) ** He cleared his throat and addressed the students.

"As you all can see, I have called you down for an important discussion. You see, the Mojo Jojo Academy would like to, ah, visit and see how we teach. They will be staying for the rest of the year."

With that, whispers began to spread like wildfire throughout the crowd. Bubbles gave Buttercup a wide eyed look. _New student? Different academy visiting? What is this all about?_

"SCILENCE!"

Everyone quieted down immediately. The Professor cleared his throat and gestured out with his hands.

"Now, this is Professor Mojo Jojo….."

Bubbles watched with anticipation as Mojo walked across the platform. He was short and hairy, but he seemed very intelligent.

"Greetings, students. I am Professor Mojo Jojo as you already know. I hope you will all welcome my top students who will be living with you until the end of the year. Let me introduce you to them."

A group of emo looking students walked up stage. **(The Gang Green Gang)**

"I'm Ace."

"I'm Snake."

"Grubber."

"My name's Billy."

"You can call me Arturo."

The professor waved them aside and another group of students walked up. Bubbles watch them curiously.

"Lumpkins. Nice to meet you."

"Bossman."

"My name is Junior."

"Slim."

"Hi! My name's Sedusa."

The group of people went on and on and on. Bubbles turned her head to see the Buttercup had fallen asleep, bored. She frowned and shook her awake.

"Wha-? What's going on?"

Bubbles shook her head. She was about to retort when she heard something interesting.

"And for the academy's best students…."

Both of the sisters' heads whipped forward as they waited in anticipation to see the best students. _Some competition I guess…. _

Her mouth dropped open when she saw them. They were, well, hot. And Bubbles was a very boy friendly person. There was a guy with long brown colored hair and a baseball cap on his head. He also had blood red eyes. It was obvious that he was the leader. Next, there was a boy with spiky black hair. His eyes were green like Buttercup, but a shade darker. The last boy had cropped blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Bubbles thought he was gorgeous and couldn't stop drooling. She was snapped back to reality when they trio started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Brick. This is my brother Butch," 'Butch' gave a nod, "And this is my other brother Boomer." Said guy gave a wave.

Bubbles heard a scoff from beside her. She turned and saw Buttercup rolling her eyes. When she shot her a questioning look, she explained.

"Look at them, they're just pretty boys. I mean, come on, I could beat them all up with my eyes closed. Best students my ass…"

Bubbles disagreed and shot back a remark. They started arguing and got so into it that they didn't notice that it was time to leave. Blossom hurried over to them and whispered excitingly:

"Come on guys! Let's go meet the new kids!"


	4. Chapter 4

_War doesn't determine who's right. War determines who's left._

Blossom was disappointed. She could tell her sisters were too. They couldn't talk to the new kids, seeing that they were being swarmed by the rest of the students.

"It's ok guys! We can always meet them tomorrow."

Blossom smiled at Bubble's optimistic attitude. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and turned away. They all decided to call it night and retreated to their dorms.

The next day, Blossom woke up feeling refreshed and energized. She brushed here teeth, took a shower, and put on the school uniform. She smiled to herself, remembering the look on Buttercup's face when she realized that she had to wear a skirt. It was hilarious. Just then, she was jerked out of her day-dream by Buttercup, who was tugging on her sleeve.

"Come on! Let's go. The Prof. told us that he wanted us to come to the training room."

"Why? Everyone's in their classes….."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. When she tugged at Blossom's arm and she relented, she groaned.

"Ok, you asked for it."

Blossom felt her eyes go wide as Buttercup easily picked her up. She thrashed and pounded her fists onto Buttercup's back, but it didn't do anything. The best she could do was to try not to get too embarrassed.

**POV Bubbles (Yeah, I know. I'm doing one of those cliché POV changes but I swear I won't do a lot of them.)**

Bubbles was worried about Blossom and Buttercup. _Why are they so late? Did they get into an accident?_

However, she wasn't _that_ worried. Why? Well, she was too busy oogling the new kids. The Professor wanted them to get to know the three top students of the Mojo Academy for "academic" reasons.

Bubbles studied them closely, noting that they seemed to be around their age. They all seemed to be in a casual state, making small talk to each other and staring around. Her observations were cut short when there was a big BANG.

Bubbles whipped around, trying to see what caused such a noise. What she saw made her want to forget the fact that the boys were here and start laughing.

Buttercup had Blossom thrown over her shoulder as she was walking in. Bubbles could tell by her face that she was trying hard not to laugh. She turned around to see that the new kids were also restraining their selves.

"Fuck you Buttercup! I swear to god that when you put me down, I will tear you apart and burn you in he-"

Buttercup smirked and dropped her. Blossom crashed landed, landing on her head. Then, she sat up and glared at Buttercup, who smiled devilishly.

"You asked for it."

Then, she skipped (Yes, skipped. Dropping Blossom made her _that _happy.) over to Bubbles, who had totally lost it.

"So Bubs, why are we here?"

Too busy laughing; Bubbles could only point to the new students. Buttercup's smirk turned into a scowl. She opened her mouth to say something when she turned around. Bubbles looked back to see why. Then her mouth dropped open.

Blossom had tried to punch Buttercup from behind, but somehow, Buttercup must have sensed it. She twisted around, grabbed Blossom's fist, twisted her arm, and threw her down to the ground.

Buttercup's eyes went wide as she realized what she had done.

"Oh my god. Blossom? Are you alright? Fuck…"

Bubbles looked at the new student's faces. They didn't seem shocked or confused. Their eyes look calculating as they observed the scene in front of them.

"Oh, well done Buttercup. Your technique could use some improving though…."

Everyone turned around and gasped when they saw Professor Ultonium and Professor Mojo Jojo. They all stood up (including Blossom) and waited for their principals to say something.

"Oh yes. We have called you all down here so that you can improve on your training. Instead of having 1 period, 2 period, 3 period, and 5 period, you will all train and learn new moves here."

Bubble's mouth dropped open. Training for five hours straight? With random strangers? It looked like Buttercup was thinking about that too. She took a breath that indicated that she was going to speak when the boy with red hair spoke up.

"Um, Professor? We don't even know them. How do you expect us to train with them?"

Mojo nodded. He looked like he was expecting someone to ask this.

"Ah! That is exactly why we call you down here. For today, you will talk and get to know each other."

He glanced at his watch and blanched.

"My goodness! We are late! Professor Ultonium, we must go."

They both fled out the doors. There was a loud *click* sound of the door locking. Bubbles gulped and turned around to stare at a wounded Blossom, a pissed off Buttercup, and three formidable, yet hot looking boys.

**Cliffy! Yes, I know. I'm evil. Anyway, so, I just started reading the Bleedman Comic version of the Power Puff Girls and I have to say, I am amazed. Do any of you guys read it too? If you do, can someone explain the whole Power Puff Z thing that was mixed in there too? That was confusing…**

**Oh yeah, BTW if any of you guys say that I am, well, **_**favoritizing, **_**any characters, chill. In my personal opinion, Buttercup is the best. I mean literally, what's better than badass, smartass, tough, awesome green Powerpuff, huh? I mean literally, I hate that there aren't that many fanfics and episodes about her. She's the most interesting. I know, let the hate come on. **__

**On an other note, I might not update for a while. I know, I know. My computers being taken away for fixing. I could update on my phone, but you know, I don't have that many reviews. How about this, get this to 30 reviews and I'll update soon? I know this sounds…. Well rude and stuff, but I really do love those reviews…**


	5. Chapter 6

_Intelligence is more important than strength, which is why earth is ruled by men and not by animals._

At first look, the school was great. It was big, had lots of students, didn't look crappy, and had a decent principal.

At second look, the school wasn't so great. As soon as Brick and his brothers got there, they was swarmed by a bunch wanna-bes and sluts. Was privacy too much to ask for?

Then, they were locked in a training room with three girls. Hot girls, yes. But still, Brick didn't like the chances of a fight breaking out. Mojo got pissed when they fought without reason. That was probably the reason why he really didn't like Butch, the hot head of the group.

Anyway, Brick observed the girls carefully. The one with black hair seemed to be the best fighter. The blonde was probably the social one. The brunette seemed to be the brains of the trio. Brick thought that they would make a good team, but his observations were cut short from shouts from the one with black hair and the brunette.

"Buttercup! Don't you dare pin this down on me. How could you judo flip me? I'm your god damn sister!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was instinct. Besides, why the hell would you try to punch me?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you DROPPED me head first onto the ground?"

Brick sighed and tried to tune out the argument. He rubbed his head. This so called "meeting" was not going anywhere. Butch leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Ten to one that this is gonna end up in a cat fight."

Brick glared and slapped him up top in the head. They really didn't have time for his snarky comments right now. Just then, the blonde came walking up to them. She smiled brightly and began to talk.

"Hi! My name is Bubbles. That's Blossom and that's BC. Her real names Buttercup, but she doesn't like it when people call her that. I apologize for them. They don't argue a lot, but Blossom must not be in a good mood."

Boomer nodded. He didn't really talk all that much. Butch went for a more vocal response.

"Well, duh. You know, I really don't like wasting my time. Can you get them to stop fighting so we can get this whole damn "meet-and-greet" thing over?"

Brick hit him on the head again. Then, he smiled at Bubbles.

"Sorry about the idiot. But, he does have a point. Can you please get them to stop arguing?"

Bubbles beamed.

"Sure! BLOSSOM! BUTTERCUP! STOP FIGHTING AND GET OVER HERE!"

Surprisingly enough, they did what she asked. Blossom had the density to look sheepish but her sister still looked pissed.

"I apologize for my actions. I don't usually argue without a probable cause."

Brick gave her a calculating stare. Blossom was gorgeous, with her long auburn hair and a perfect tan. She had pink eyes, which was as strange as the fact that he had red eyes. Suddenly realizing that his brothers were waiting for _him _to answer, he spoke up.

"That's ok. So, let's all introduce ourselves. My name is Brick. I'm the smartest and most logical in my school."

He added in the last part with a smug grin. He _was _the smartest, and he certainly didn't mind showing it. He kept his introductions brief, not wanting to give out too much information. Boomer took on the next lead.

"My name's Boomer. I'm the best at socializing at our school."

The last sentence was probably surprising for the three sisters. Boomer didn't talk much, but he knew how to flatter someone into giving something to him.

"I'm Butch. Best fighter and best assassin out there."

He said that all with a smirk on his face, because he knew it was true. Although he wasn't all that smart, he had a lot of good instincts that helped when he fought with someone. Anyone who got in his way would end up in a hospital.

The girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They did a whole "communicating through their eyes" thing. Finally, Blossom nodded and took a step forward.

"My name is Blossom. And _I'm _the smartest. I even won against the Professor himself."

She said everything with a haughty smile. Brick smirked; this poor little girl had no idea who she was talking to.

"You can call me Bubbles. I am the best at socializing too. Let's be friends!"

Bubbles said in a cheerful tone. She beamed at Boomer, who blushed in response. Finally, it was Buttercup's turn.

I'm BC. Call me anything else and you're dead. And never forget that _I'm _the best fighter. Anyone who says else will be crushed."

Butch gave her a sneer. Brick rolled his eyes. Ok, they were definitely not getting out of this room without a fight. There was no way Butch would just let someone stomp on his ego like that.

"Says who, sunshine?"

BC whipped her head around and gave Butch a glare. To her credit, it was scary.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. And everyone says so."

"Mhmm. Yeah right. You don't look like you have the guts."

Buttercup's face turned red in rage. She looked severely pissed off. Apparently most people stopped insulting her after she gave them her glare.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to? 'Cause let me tell you, you don't know what you're getting into."

"Oohh, scary. I think I wet my pants because I was so terrified!"

That seemed to be the last straw. BC leapt forward and tackled him. Well, she tried. Her sisters got behind her and restrained her while Brick and Boomer did the same with Butch.

They both seemed to hate each other's guts instantly from that point on.

"Calm the fuck down you two. I swear, if you guys start fighting I will kill both of you with a **Desert Eagle Mk XIX Hand-Canon**."

Brick growled. All of the sudden, the door burst open.

**Guess whose back? You guessed it, the peanut butter! No, JK. It was the jelly. **

**Ok, ok. Bad joke. Anyway, you guys got me to 31 reviews! Yay! Well, we all know how I got it. (*wink* *wink* You know who you are! ;)) Anyway, what POV should I do next? And is anyone else excited that PPG is coming back in 2016? **

**Ok, big news. I'm starting a new story. It's called Still Here, and guys. CHECK IT OUT! (Spoiler Alert: It's going to have a Shadow Fall's Theme to it, if you guys have read that book.)**

**Drop a review! Remember that the more you review, the faster I update!**

**~TheHiddenGenius**

**P.S. How do you like my profile pic? ;P**


	6. Chapter 7

**Ok, to all my faithful readers out there wondering why I'm not updating….**

**I AM REVISING!**

**This is a piece of shit right now, don't deny it. SO, I'm revising and rewriting, Ok?**


End file.
